1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a telecommunication device comprising
an input for receiving a signalling signal comprising a ringing signal and an identification signal, and PA1 a detector coupled to said input for detecting said signalling signal. PA1 a further detector coupled to said input for detecting a response to said signalling signal.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Such a telecommunication device, like a telephone device or a facsimile apparatus or a separate unit for displaying the caller's number to the person to be called, is for example known from FR 2727271, which discloses an analog telecommunication system, in which an identification signal with identification information of a caller is transmitted between the first and the second ring of a ringing signal to the telecommunication device of the person to be called. This telecommunication device comprises a detector for detecting a signalling signal comprising said ringing signal and said identification signal.
The disclosed telecommunication device is disadvantageous, inter alia, because of being designed for a testing environment, and therefore being insufficiently friendly to users.